Because You Loved Me
by Amaherst
Summary: Ulrich helped Yumi through a tough time and now Yumi wants to thank him. UXY Please R&R, I have spent a couple of days writing this!


**Yumi playfully smacked Ulrich across the face. Ulrich acted like he was hurt.**

"**Oh help I need a nurse" He chuckled.**

"**A sexy nurse is it that you need?" Yumi laughed.**

"**But of course!" Ulrich laughed along with his best friend.**

"**Ulrich after the talent show you're gonna take the winner out for dinner aren't you?" Sissy's shrill voice ringed out.**

"**Of course I am, she'll deserve it" Sissy's face lightened up "Won't you Yumi?" **

**Yumi laughed.**

**Sissy's face fell. "She's too ugly to win"**

"**Who exactly are you looking at? Yourself maybe?"**

**Sissy walked off while Ulrich and Yumi burst out in laughter.**

**It seemed hard to believe that Yumi had had such a hard time only a couple of months ago. Her mother had been diagnosed with a brain tumour. The whole family had been affected as the tumour was already very large. Yumi's father had grown very quiet, Hiroki was nice and polite to everyone but mostly kept himself to himself. Yumi had been the worse for she was very close to her mother. She stopped talking to people. She didn't pay attention in class. She didn't eat. She became very skinny very quickly and the gang had noticed even if she had stopped hanging out with them and they were concerned, Ulrich especially.**

**When he had saw Yumi walk home slowly not looking up or paying attention to anything he ran up to her. That night Ulrich spent 5 hours in Yumi's room listening to her problems even things he didn't need to hear but he did. The next day Ulrich picked Yumi up and walked her to school, he made her eat small meals; he started her talking to the gang even if the conversation on her part was kept to a bare minimum.**

**He went with her to the hospital because she told him that she felt uncomfortable there and lonely. Mrs Ishiyama had welcomed Ulrich and when Yumi started talking about her day, Mrs Ishiyama smiled. When Yumi went to the bathroom she had thanked Ulrich for bringing Yumi back. **

**Recent happy news was that Mrs Ishiyama as on the road to recovery. She had been allowed to do more and more and, even though the treatment was making her tired easily, she was feeling better.**

**Yumi knew how much Ulrich had helped her as much as her family. He had played card games with her father and played Soccer with Hiroki. And now even after the crisis had passed and it was almost certain that her mom would make a full recovery Ulrich still called round to talk to Yumi; play card games wither father; play Soccer with Hiroki; and he even helped her mom out along with her around the house.**

**Ulrich had become a favourite among the family and Yumi and Ulrich had become inseparable. Everyone, apart from the gang and Sissy and her gang, thought that they were a couple. **

**When Yumi had said thank you to him for everything he had dismissed it saying "**

**Hey I love ya I'd do anything for you"**

**For a moment Yumi had thought he meant that he loved her like more than a friend but realised that it wasn't and smiled.**

**Their flirting was still ever present and it was still clear that they loved one another but they still weren't together.**

**Ulrich had entered Yumi in the talent show secretly and when she found out she just said 'fine' through gritted teeth. **

**Yumi wanted to truly say thank you to Ulrich because she knew that without him she would have probably become a shadow of herself in those dreaded months.**

**Even though the gang: Jeremie, Aelita and Odd had been helpful everyone knew that Ulrich was the one always by her side, always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.**

**And when Ulrich had entered her into the talent show she saw the perfect way to say that special thank you.**

**Waiting to go up on stage, Yumi became very nervous but told herself 'To stop being such a girl' and 'That Ulrich didn't become nervous when he saw my mom at her most life—threatening point, he had just beside me, supporting me'**

**Yumi looked at the stage from her position backstage and covered her ears as Sissy attempted to sing 'Doctor Jones' by 'Aqua'. When she was thankfully finished much to everyone's delight, it was Yumi who was up next.**

"**I'd like to dedicate this song to a person close to my heart who helped me through my darkest and troubled months, Ulrich Stern"**

**She looked at him in the audience; he winked at her while the rest of the gang just smirked at him but gave their thumbs-up to Yumi for support.**

**She adjusted the microphone, gave a nod to the Dj and she began to sing in time with the music:**

"**_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_**

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

**Yumi finished and looked up from the microphone into his eyes. There were tears present in his eyes. Suddenly the whole hall erupted into applauds, she even got a standing ovation.**

**She looked around the hall in shock at this action and saw a couple of the teachers crying. She then looked confused.**

**Mr Delmas, the principal walked up on stage.**

"**We have a clear winner –Yumi Ishiyama!" He announced. **

"**I'm sure we were all touched at what emotion she put into the song"**

**He handed the winning trophy to her and gave her the prize of tickets for 5 to the theme park that was near Kadic.**

**The gang all enthusiastically group hugged her backstage.**

"**Yumi that was wow you know that don't you?" Odd stated.**

"**Thanks Odd"**

"**Yumi, you are going to have to teach me to sing like that!" Aelita squealed.**

"**Knew you could do it" Jeremie smiled at her.**

"**Thanks Jer" **

"**Come on then" Ulrich said.**

**She looked at him confused. **

"**I told Sissy I'd take the winner out for dinner, didn't I?"**

"**No you basically told her you'd take me to dinner if I won even though the word 'if' never entered into it"**

"**Same thing" laughed Ulrich "Come on"**

"**Ok see ya guys" Yumi giggled.**

**The remaining gang all smiled at their backs.**

"**You didn't have to dedicate that to me you know" Ulrich muttered half-way through dinner.**

"**I wanted to; I chose that song for you because you were all those things to me"**

**Ulrich smiled at her "I'd do it any day for you"**

**Yumi smiled and nodded.**

**Music started playing and Ulrich and Yumi both laughed slightly at the song that was playing.**

"**Bit of a coincidence 'eh?" Ulrich smirked.**

**Yumi laughed still surprised that the song that she had sung to Ulrich only an hour ago was playing now.**

**Ulrich looked round and got up and stood beside Yumi.**

"**Can I have this dance?"**

**Yumi laughed slightly and took his hand. They moved more central and started swaying to the music. Yumi moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck and he moved his arms so they were around her small waist.**

**They were aware of people watching them and smiling but they couldn't care. Yumi placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his head softly atop of hers.**

"**Ulrich" Yumi said bringing her head up so she could look into his handsome features.**

"**Yes?" **

**She didn't say a word but gently pressed her lips against his soft, warm lips.**

**At first he was shocked by this action, but quickly recovered and kissed her back.**

"**I really do love you Ulrich Stern" Yumi said burying her face in his chest.**

**He lifted her face with his finger gently.**

"**I love you too Yumi Ishiyama"**

**They kissed again as the song ended.**

**Yumi grabbed her bag as they left the restaurant. Ulrich wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his back. They walked back to Kadic in that position.**

**As they walked into the cafeteria to fetch the gang, they forget that they had their arms wrapped around until the cafeteria came to a silence as everyone looked up at Kadic's newest couple.**

**The gang all clapped and started yelling things like 'About time' **

**Sissy just got up slowly; emptied her tray's contents in the bin' discarded of her tray and shakily left the cafeteria with her two lapdogs following.**

**William just turned back round with a sullen look on his face and continued to moodily eat his dinner.**

**Ulrich and Yumi beckoned the gang to leave the cafeteria and they went up to the dorms to talk for a while.**

**After a couple of hours of mindless chatter and Odd's teasing at the couple; Ulrich walked Yumi back home. **

"**Thanks for a lovely evening Ulrich" Yumi said kissing him goodnight.**

"**Goodnight Yumi, I love you" Ulrich said kissing her back.**

"**I love you too"**

"**Yeah I know because I loved you" He winked at her for a second time that night.**

**Yumi laughed and hugged him goodnight.**


End file.
